Running From My Destiny
by StickyKeys1
Summary: What if Harry had a twin and they ran away from home? When the twins attend Hogwarts, Harry suddenly becomes the center of attention. How will Ruby feel? The twins always stuck together, after all. But what if it was too much for Ruby? Will she join the Dark Side? Who is the Chosen One, after all? Can Ruby and Harry alter their twin destinies before it's too late?
1. In The Forest

Chapter the First

A black-haired boy knelt over the fire. He gritted his teeth and concentrated. Deeply. The flaming torch, as if by an unseen hand, lifted off the ground, and hovered about three feet above the ground. His emerald eyes burned with a fierce flame. A smile spread across his face. He jumped to his feet.

"Ruby! Ruby! I did it, I finally did it!" he cried.

A girl with reddish hair the color of the flames and bright blue eyes sat up. A wry smile hung on her lips.

"Good, Harry, but tell me, who's going to clean up this bloody mess?"

"You'll help me? Won't you?" begged Harry.

"Fine," said Ruby. With a snap of her fingers, the girl cleared the ground and extinguished the fire.

"Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, sis."

* * *

A girl with hair the color of carrots was curled up on the ground. Harry kicked away a pile of twigs.

"Oi, wake up," he said to the girl. She slowly opened her eyes. Harry narrowed his. Ruby had taught him to hate and distrust outsiders.

"You lost?" he asked sharply.

"Uh-huh," the girl nodded. Harry softened a little.

"You can stay with us for a bit." Harry decided.

"Who's us?" asked the girl.

"Ruby and I. I'm Harry. Ruby's my sis."

"I'm Ginny. Ginny Weasley. Do you and your sister live all by yourself?"

"Yes. We always have done. Since our parents died, that is." Harry concentrated on polishing the wooden figure he was making, "How old are you, anyway?"

"Nine."

"I'm ten. Almost eleven. So's Ruby. We're twins."

Ginny nodded, "Don't you have any relatives that you could stay with instead?"

Harry grunted. "We did. Trust me, it was seven years of hell before we ran away two years ago."

"My family - I have to get back, they're probably worried sick - we were ambushed."

"Look, kid. Today you stick with us, tomorrow we rise and shine early, then get you to civilization. The police officers will help you find your family."

"Why don't we all go? I'd like you to meet my family."

"You see, Ruby and I have bent the law a bit. Sad but necessary. Poor kids can't be law-abiders. The law's just not on our side."

Ginny noticed the twigs hovering.

"You and Ruby are magical?" asked Ginny.

"Um, I, er -"

"That's great! My whole family is magical."

"Wait, what? There's a whole community? It's not just freakishness?"

Ginny laughed.

"Okay kid, let's go find Ruby and get some breakfast - I'm starving."

* * *

**Okay! Well, I didn't think this was going to be a Harry! Twin fic, but, whatever! **


	2. Of Memories, Inferi, and Keys

Chapter the Second

Ruby tiptoed out of the clearing where her brother and Ginny were asleep. Something silver sparkled in the torchlight. She mediated the torch so that she could pick up the silvery thing.

"It's beautiful..."

A necklace lay sparkling in her palm. It had a fire ruby as a pendant which was inscribed with ancient runes. Ruby lifted the necklace to her neck and fastened the chain. There it lay, shimmering in all its glory. Ruby walked back across the forest and fell asleep.

* * *

When Ruby woke up, Harry was already cooking breakfast and tending the fire while asking Ginny countless questions. Thankfully, he had given up on referring to Ginny as 'kid'.

"So Ginny, how were you ambushed?"

"Well, Mum and I were outside, and then all these Inferi rose up from -"

"What are Inferi?" asked Harry.

"Lost souls. They rose up from the pond, and we were absolutely terrified. Mum took out her wand and tried to disspell them, but she couldn't and she told me to run, and I did, but then the Inferi grabbed me. Their hands were awful, Harry, simply awful. Slimy and filthy, stained with blood. And not to mention their mouths! Horrible and gaping, no jaws, and their breath reeked of death. They dragged me into the forest and cut me. I don't know why. They put my blood in a vial, then left me where you found me. I laid there for two nights and and one day. My magical core healed me."

"Why would lost souls be after you?" asked Ruby, interested.

"I don't know, but it scares me. The only people who can control Inferi are Dark wizards, like You-Know-Who."

"You-Know-Who?" asked the twins in unison.

"He killed hundreds of people ten years ago. It was called the First Wizarding War. If Inferi are out again, it means that he's back from the dead."

A strange look flitted across Ruby's face.

"Can you raise people from the dead?" asked Ruby.

"No. Maybe Dark wizards can do it."

Ruby asked, "What school is it your brothers go to?"

"Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts." Ruby let the word roll around in her mouth.

* * *

"Goodbye, Ginny. We've only been friends for a short time, but we're going to miss you so much!" cried Ruby as she hugged Ginny for the seventh time.

"Goodbye," Harry waved as the redhead walked across the street and out of their little world. Ruby turned to her twin brother.

"You were sweet on her, weren't you?" she asked. Harry ducked his head and blushed a deep red. Ruby continued to stare.

"C'mon, Ruby."

"Harry, wait up!"

* * *

The fire crackled in the silent darkness. The twins watched it.

"Harry, I've been thinking since Ginny mentioned that wizard. Do you remember how Mum and Dad died?" asked Ruby gently. From a young age, she had always assumed the role of older sibling, and sadness was weighing down on her.

"I remember a lot of green light."

Ruby sighed.

_"Lily, take the children and run!"_

_"I'm not leaving you, James!"_

_"For the children!"_

_"Avada Kedrava!"_

_"No, spare the children, not the children!"_

_"Step away, silly girl!"_

"Don't you remember?" asked Ruby. It was a painful subject, and she hated bringing it up, but she couldn't see why Harry couldn't remember anything. She fingered the pendant. Her fingers fell on a groove. She pressed, and the pendant sprung open. The pendant was only a vault. Inside was a silver key. _I wonder what this key unlocks. _She held it up to the fire so that she could see the words clearly.

"You can open every door," she read, " if you only have the key."

* * *

**And that's an end to my second chapter. Thank you, redrobin1999 for your review.**

**Go fanfiction!**


	3. The Wizarding World

Chapter the Third

Harry Potter sat up and looked at his sister. Ruby was always sure of herself. The logical one, the girl who trusted her gut. Ruby made steadfast decisions. He however, was a bit of a coward. Whether it was years of living with the Dursleys, or just his true nature, he was not sure. All he wanted was to be normal and have his parents back. There was no magic that could bring them back. He thought back to what Ruby had said about hearts.

_Your heart is your medallion. Wear it wisely. It carries every scratch, nick, and polish._

He would always carry his parents in his heart.

* * *

In a luxuriously arrayed room, Lord Voldemort spoke with his most trusted follower, Bellatrix Lestrange.

"I need the Heart of Fire Ruby Necklace, Bellatrix. I've been searching for it for years. I gave up my youth for it! I must have it!"

"It was lost in the Pool of Sorrows by that clown of a blood traitor, Potter." Bellatrix's voice was seething with hatred.

"All I need is a way into Hogwarts. He must of given it to that old fool, Dumbledore."

"My lord, I can ask Severus to prepare a Polyjuice Potion for you."

"That will not be necessary." Voldemort got up.

"My lord, the Potter brats still live," said Bellatrix.

"All the better. I shall have some fun toying with my mice."

"Do you think one of them has it, my lord?"

"Perhaps. It will make my mission all the easier."

Meanwhile, the Potter children trudged through the woods.

"It's midday, Harry. We should find camp and settle down before it gets too hot." July 1991 was the hottest on record.

"I want to do something special, it's our birthday."

As usual, Ruby won, and Harry grumbled as they set up camp. As they sat down to eat a but of lunch, two owls swooped down, dropping letters.

"They've got our names on!" exclaimed Harry. He waved a letter at her. They ripped into the letters.

_Dear Mr. and Ms. Potter,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress._

Ruby began to write the reply, when somebody's footsteps sounded. The kids screamed and ran off into the forest.

"Harry? Ruby? You two remember me? Hagrid?" The huge man asked.

Ruby turned around.

"Something about a flying motorcycle?" she asked.

"You an' yer brother were only babies. Surprised yer still remember it."

"I don't," said Harry. Ruby was reading the list.

"Hagrid, where are we getting all this? Nobody sells this stuff in London."

"Oh, yeah. Diagon Alley sells all that."

"Dragon Alley?" Harry raised both eyebrows.

"He said Diagon Alley," Ruby hissed.

* * *

While the twins and Hagrid sat on the train, Ruby read the list:

First-year students will require:

Uniform

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times

Books

The_ Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

A_ History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical_ Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

One_ Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

Magical_ Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic_ Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

The_ Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

STUDENTS MAY BRING A OWL OR A CAT OR A TOAD

PARENTS, NOTE THAT FIRST YEARS MAY NOT HAVE THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS!

Hagrid and the kids got off the train. They went to a scruffy part of London and went into a pub that Hagrid said was called the Leaky Cauldron.

"The best place for any travelin' wizard to rest his bottom," said Hagrid.

After speaking with the pub owner, Ruby and Harry followed Hagrid outside. He tapped a few bricks with his huge pink umbrella, and they fell away to reveal a wizarding alley. The kids oohed and aahed at the sight. First, Hagrid took them across the street to Gringotts, a goblin bank. Two goblins with spears stood at the entrance. They nodded and Hagrid and the kids, and they walked through the double gold doors. At a counter, Hagrid emptied his pockets, which contained a few moldy dog biscuits and the key to the Potter's vault. The goblin took them on a cart ride through the dark caves. Ruby almost chucked, as Hagrid was looking quite sick. The goblin stopped the cart, and the four got out. The goblin stroked the walls gently.

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd get stuck in the walls," said the goblin.

"How often do you check?" asked Harry.

"Oh, every ten to twenty-five years," said the goblin evily.

After Gringotts, the Potters went to get their school supplies. Ruby lingered in Flourish and Blotts, and Harry couldn't wait to get out of the smelly Potions shop. Next, they went into Madame Malkin's for their school robes while Hagrid went for a 'pick me up'.

While the shop assistant fitted them, they spoke with a boy named Draco Malfoy.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. A pureblood. You are?"

"I'm Ruby, and this is my twin brother, Harry."

"What's your blood status, anyway? You're not Muggle-borns, are you?"

"Our parents were magical," said Ruby, remembering that Hagrid had said that Muggles were non magical people.

"Half-bloods, then? You've got a look of breeding about you, Ruby, who are your parents?"

Ruby promptly dragged her brother out of the shop. She told Hagrid about Draco, and he answered all of their questions. Finally, they went to a wand shop. It was called Ollivander's. The shop owner was a old man with white eyes. He reminded Ruby of a old mushroom.

"Ah, Ruby and Harry Potter. I do miss your parents. Lily Evans, 10¼", Willow, swishy, good for Charms. And James Potter, 11", Mahogany, pliable, good for Transfiguration."

"How do you remember all that?" asked Ruby, curious.

"I don't. The wands do, and they tell me. Shall we begin?"

"You first," Harry nudged his sister. Ruby swallowed and stepped forward.

"13 inches. Dragon Heartstring and Birch."

Ruby waved the wand, and it demolished a whole shelve of wands.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry, sir!"

"Not at all," Ollivander waved his wand. The pile of wands grew and grew. Finally, Ollivander went into the recesses of the shop and brought back a wooden case. He lifted the lid. A green light filled the room.

"Williow, 12 inches. Core unknown to all but my father. It was his last wand, and a masterpiece. Let's see if it chooses you, Miss Potter."

The wand shone with a brilliant light. A leaf formed on Ruby's right hand.

"Is it supposed to do that?" asked Ruby.

"Well, it has chosen you."

After the same problems with Harry, Ollivander found him a 11" phoenix feather and holly wand. Ollivander told them that it was the twin of Voldemort's. When Ruby asked why Harry had the same wand as their parent's murderer, he answered that only the wand knew. The kids then went to choose a pet. Harry choose a snowy owl, which could also carry mail, and Ruby decided on a gray kitten. Later, Hagrid got them rooms at the Leaky Cauldron. The kids stayed up all night studying and quzzing each other with Hedwig and Maisie. Hagrid had given them an album with some pictures of their parents and the kids as babies, and Ruby always flicked through it in her spare time. Wondering if her necklace was a magical artifact, she read as many books as she could on Ancient Runes and Magical History. She was not able to decipher any of the runes, but she did find a funny looking pictures of a heart with a key.

* * *

**Okay! What a long chapter! Whew! This is starting to sound a bit like my Lily's Story Series. I'll try not to bore you, though :-) **


	4. Hogwarts

Chapter the Fourth

Ruby rolled her trolley towards the assistant.

"Excuse sir, do you know where I can find," she looked down at the odd ticket, " Platform 9 and 3/4?"

"Go find somebody else to play your tricks on, kid! I haven't got the time to waste!"

Sadly, the twins turned away.

"We'll never find it at this rate!"

As if my magic, they saw a redheaded woman and her children hurrying along.

"These Muggles -" she complained.

"Bingo, Ruby, look! I think that's Ginny and her family!"

The two ran after the family. By time they got to Platform Nine, all the kids were gone except Ginny and a boy their age.

"Excuse me, ma'am, how do we get to Platform 9 and 3/4?" asked Ruby politely.

"Oh, dear, that's easy. Just walk through the barrier between Nine and Ten."

"It's better if you do it in a run," the boy added. He had been staring at Ruby all that time. She swallowed, and broke into a run. Ruby half-expected to feel the sickening crash and searing pain. She ran through the barrier as if it was water. It made her light-headed, and she felt that she might want to do it again. Outside the barrier, Harry grimaced as his sister disappeared. Ginny smiled at him.

"Good luck," she said shyly. Harry ran through the barrier, and quickly found Ruby. The kids found themselves in a different station from King's Cross. The new station was packed full of proud parents and Hogwarts bound kids, like them. The scarlet Hogwarts Express stood proudly.

"All aboard," called the conductor. Ruby and Harry got on the train, and Ruby was carefully levitating her luggage, when somebody tripped her up. Both the luggage and Ruby toppled to the floor. She looked up to reprimand her brother, but Harry wasn't the culprit. It was snobby Draco Malfoy from Madame Malkin's.

"Oh. Awfully sorry." The boy walked on, but Ruby grabbed him by the wrist.

"The respectable and kind thing to do would be to help my brother and I pick up the luggage," she said in a menacing tone.

"That's servant's work," said Malfoy.

Ruby glared at him and levitated the heaviest trunk. Harry was holding Hedwig's cage and Maisie's basket. The owl and kitten made noises of irritation. Malfoy picked up a suitcase, then dropped it.

"Fine," Ruby snapped and levitated them all without a wand.

"How did you do that without a wand? You must be a pureblood."

"We're halfbloods," Ruby said. She'd read up on blood status so that she wouldn't go to Hogwarts a complete idiot.

"Would you like to come sit with us? What is your last name?"

"Potter," Ruby answered. She didn't expect Draco's next sentence. He turned to Harry,

"Have you got the scar?"

As Ruby remembered it, she had a deep lightning bolt-shaped cut on her forehead. She didn't remember the curse being thrown at Harry, as Voldemort decided to kill her first and failed. Harry's scar came from all the explosions that were going on. He'd been thrown back by the energy shield Ruby created and the scar had appeared. His had bled, but Ruby's hadn't. She watched her brother and decided that she didn't need to get involved, he was handling the situation nicely. After five minutes, Malfoy left. A girl with frizzy brown hair came in.

"Hi, do you mind if I sit here - everywhere else is full."

"Oh, come sit down! It's fine," said Ruby.

"I'm Hermione Granger," said the girl.

"I'm Ruby, Ruby Potter. This is my brother Harry."

"Oh, hi! I've read all about you in one of my magical history books!"

Hermione and Ruby began to discuss the Muggle books that they'd read, and the first-year spells they'd tried. Hermione showed Harry the spell that repaired glasses, 'Occulus Reparo'. The girls had a lot in common, and they spent their time chatting. A boy with red hair, Ginny's brother from the barrier, appeared. He sat down. At once the girls stopped talking. The boy introduceds himself as Ronald Weasley. Ron asked Harry about the scar, and he showed it to him. Ron replied, 'Wicked'.

"I'm Hermione Granger," said Hermione.

"And I'm Ruby Potter, Harry's sister."

"Wait, you're the kids who found Ginny in the forest, right?"

"Yes. The Inferi, did you hear anything more about them."

"Inferi are creatures raised from the dead by Dark wizards. Their only purpose is to serve their masters," said Hermione, "I read it in -"

"The Dark Forces, a Guide to Self-Protection?" asked Ruby. Hermione nodded.

"What House do you want to be in?"

"Gryffindor, I guess, like the rest of my family," said Ron.

"I'd like to be in either Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor," said Hermione.

"I think maybe Gryffindor, too," said Harry.

"Hmm, I don't really care too much, but I think Slytherin's quite interesting," said Ruby thoughtfully.

"What! Slytherin's where all the Dark wizards come from!" exclaimed Harry, "Like Voldemort."

"Well, I think it might be fun. And look, we're here!"

* * *

After rowing across the lake, the soon-to-be first years walked up the steep, rocky staircase and entering the castle. The kids gathered in the Great Hall. A witch with her hair in a tight bun stood by a stool with a ratty old hat perched on it. She called out names, and each child sat down upon the stool and the Sorting Hat shouted out their House. The witch called Hermione's name.

"Granger, Hermione."

Hermione, repeating to herself 'I will stay calm, I will stay calm and collected,' walked up the stool and sat down as the witch placed the hat on her head. it screamed 'Gryffindor'. Hermione happily dashed over to the Gryffindor table. Harry's name was called. Ruby could clearly see that Harry was nervous. All the kids stopped talking and stared. Harry walked up to the Hat.

"Gryffindor!" It screamed.

"Potter, Ruby!"

Ruby swallowed, and walked up to the Hat. She didn't feel nervous at all, just a little bit light headed.

_Hello, Ms. Potter._

_You can read minds!_

_How else would I Sort you? Clever girl, aren't you. Like mother, like daughter. _

_Did you know my mother?_

_Indeed, I did. One of the best pupils Hogwarts has ever seen. Now about Sorting you. You're a difficult one. I do like difficult ones. They're so interesting. Clever, could be a Ravenclaw. Works hard, like a Hufflepuff. Loyal like a Gryffindor. Now I am really confused. Where should I put you now?_

_Hmm, how about anywhere?_

_Oh, he would of loved you, Ruby Potter, he would of loved you. Cunning and graceful. _Slytherin!

Harry was dismayed as he saw his sister join 'the enemy'. He hadn't been in Gryffindor five minutes and it was already 'us and them'. He just hoped that she would steer clear of that Malfoy character...


	5. Red Hair, Green House

_Dear Guest,_

_Please don't flame stories. The definition of a Mary Sue is a character who represents the author. Please do not alter the English language by giving the phrase a negative connotation._

* * *

Chapter the Fifth

... but Ruby was doing the exact opposite of 'steering clear' of Malfoy. It was obvious that Harry was disappointed in her, but he seriously needed to face facts. Ruby laid on her bed, contemplating this. She admired the Slytherin scarf. It contrasted nicely with her reddish hair. Someone knocked at the door.

"Come in," Ruby said pleasantly. It was Draco Malfoy, and a girl named Daphne Greengrass.

"Welcome to the dungeon," said Daphne. She had blonde wavy hair and huge grey eyes with long eyelashes.

"Same to you," answered Ruby. She figured that she had better befriend these two if she was going to survive first year.

"Why don't we head down to the Great Hall? We've got two hours," Draco said sensibly.

"What about exploring the Common Room? We might find something, I mean, this is an old magical castle in the clouds," suggested Ruby. Daphne also found this idea appealing. Draco decided to go find some pureblood friends of his. The girls walked down the twisting staircase and into the freezing Common Room. It was under a lake, so the light on the marble walls looked green, webby, and downright spooky.

"Salazar Slytherin must of been out of his mind when he designed this Common Room," Daphne joked. Ruby thought that this was so funny that she dropped the the floor and rolled over in fits of laughter. She hit a panel of marble, which sprung open.

"Whoa! Ruby, look at that!"

The girls peered through the hole, which was big enough for at least a preteen to crawl through.

"We'll have to explore it on the weekend," said Ruby, "I'm starving, let's go get breakfast."

* * *

In the Great Hall, Hermione waved at Ruby and Harry was giving both girls death glares. One of Draco's friends, Theodore Nott, called her 'Harry Potter's sister'. This infuriated her. Yes, she did love her brother, but news flash! They were separate entities!

"Look, it's Harry's sister," Pavarti Patil nudged her sister. Ruby turned pale and concentrated on stabbing her egg.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco. Ruby shook her head and continued stabbing her egg.

* * *

Ruby had been reading a Potions book, and was planning to impress the professor. According to Daphne, he was also the Slytherin Head of House. She took a seat next to Harry, hoping to mend their relationship.

"Today," Professor Snape said, "we will be making a Beautification Potion. Girls, do not taste the finished product, as I doubt that any of you will be successful in completing the Potion. Before we start, I would like to introduce," the professor sneered slightly, "a certain famous person here."

Everyone looked at Harry, including Ruby. Snape looked at Ruby.

"And you are Li-"

"I'm Ruby. Ruby Potter," I interrupted. The professor looked a little shaken. We began to make the potion. It was easy enough. The recipe was:

1. Collect and grind three fairy wings  
2. Add to cauldron  
3. Stir slowly  
4. Add morning dew  
5. Stir vigorously  
6. Beat mixture  
7. Pop all bubbles  
8. Heat to a high temperature  
9. Pluck seven petals from fresh rose  
10. Add rose petals to cauldron  
11. Pop all bubbles  
12. Chop dried lady's mantle  
13. Add lady's mantle to cauldron  
14. Stir vigorously  
15. Pop all bubbles  
16. Gather unicorn hair  
17. Add unicorn hair to cauldron  
18. Stir vigorously  
19. Add ginger root  
20. Heat to a medium-low temperature  
21. Heat to a high temperature  
22 Finally wave your wand over the cauldron to complete.

Neville Longbottom added eight petals and forgot to pop the bubbles. He also skipped Step 18. Snape began to speak.

"The finished product should change color, and emit multicolored bubbles. If you are finished, raise your hand."

Before giving Snape my potion, I sneakily poured a little bit into a vial which I hid in my robes. Then I raised my hand.

"Well well well. Ms. Potter had completed her potion. Very well done, I must say."

Ruby was suddenly aware that she was being stared at by the entire class.

"Um, thank you."

* * *

Instead of asking Ruby how she had completed the potion, kids were asking Harry. Ruby sighed.

"Boy, this is going to be a looooooong year."

* * *

**All my Followers, Favoriters, and Reviewers, thank you so much for all the support!**

**Sincerely,**

**Sticky**


End file.
